My Mistake
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Ash left her and now Misty is stuck with his baby. She remembers her and Ash's relationship and the moments that led up to her deciding to keep the baby that broke her and ash apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Congratulations. It's a boy."

The doctor handed me my baby. I looked down at the sweet innocent face and a small part of me couldn't help hating him.

_H_e's _the reason me and Ash broke up. _I thought.

Deep down I knew it wasn't the babies fault. He didn't make Ash break up with me, and he didn't make Ash forget to use a condom when we had sex. But if it wasn't for him…I miss Ash, and I thought he was a nice guy., but how could such a nice guy walk away from his pregnant girlfriend? I decided to keep the baby, of course. I don't know why. I'm going to be a terrible mother. This baby is going to grow up to hate me…just like Ash.

Why did I have to get pregnant?

Why did I have to keep the baby?

Why am I so stupid?

**4 years ago**

"Misty?"

"What Ash?"

I was just waking up from a much-needed nap. We had been traveling for days and unlike Ash, I couldn't function on zero hours of sleep.

"Can I um…talk to you for a minute? Or are you busy?"

"Ash, I just woke up from a nap? Does it look like I'm busy?" I asked. He shook his head no,

"Better ask me now, before I fall back asleep."

He sat down on the grass next to me and fiddled with his thumbs. I realized he was nervous and I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I looked up at him from where I was laying. Of course I didn't have a boyfriend…I wanted one really bad but I didn't have a boyfriend.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"I was just wondering, because if you don't…."he trailed off.

"If I don't then what?"

"If you don't have a boyfriend, will you go out with me?"

His question surprised me, I sat up off of the ground and looked him dead in the eyes so I could tell if he was serious, or just pulling my leg. I decided to ask.

"Was this a dare from Brock? Did he dare you to ask me out?" I asked. Ash shook his head seriously.

"No it wasn't. I've actually liked you for a long time and your kind of cute." He said.

"Kind of?"

"Really cute, like Pikachu.." He said. I laughed at his failed attempt to charm me.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"If you are serious about this then yes. I will go out with you, because secretly…I think your kind of cute too." I said.

"I'm so fucking serious it isn't funny Misty." He said.

I smiled and laid back down on the grass happy as I have ever been.

_That was four years ago though, and it's not like that anymore. Things have changed. He's changed. I used to be so happy…why did the baby have to ruin everything?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we started traveling again, happy that it was a warm sunny day. Just perfect for traveling. Ash walked ahead of me and I could see him talking to Brock. I laughed softly to myself knowing that Ash was most likely talking about the fact that he and I were now a couple. I pulled my Ipod and headphones out of my bag and turned my music on full blast.

_**Listen to your heart,**_

_**When he's calling for you.**_

_**Listen to your heart,**_

_**There's nothing else you can do.**_

_**I don't know where your going, **_

_**And I don't know why.**_

_**But listen to your heart before,**_

_**You tell him goodbye.**_

I hummed along to the song as it played watching Ash walk and talk to Brock. Bock was nodding his head and smiling and talking back to Ash excitingly. I blushed as I could only think about what they were talking about, of course I could go join the conversation but I didn't want to intrude. As the song ended and another one came on I saw Ash and Brock stop walking giving me enough time to catch up to them. I pulled my headphones out.

"What's up you guys, why'd you stop walking?"

"Were here." Ash said motioning towards a sign that said "Welcome to Undella Town."

"What do you guys say we find the Pokemon center and get some rooms we can relax for the rest of the day then we can see Dawn and May tomorrow?" Brock asked us.

"Sounds good to me. I could use some relaxation." I said, happy to know that I would finally be able to shower and sleep in a nice soft bed.

We entered the town and looked around.

"It's beautiful." I said looking around I saw a beach, some big buildings and a village. "Where is the contest being held?"

"On the beach." Brock said pointing in the direction the beach was in. "It's supposed to start around noon."

I nodded. "Can't wait. I really hope May and Dawn do well."

"Me too." Ash said.

"Remember were meeting them before the competition starts to grab a bite to eat, and were going with them to the competition with them." Brock said.

Me and Ash nodded out agreement and we found the Pokemon Center five minute's later. As we approached the counter, we were met with the familiar sight of Nurse Joy .

"We'd like two rooms please." Brock asked politely.

"Oh I'm sorry but we only have one available. A lot of people are staying here for the competition. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience." Nurse Joy apologized.

"Oh no, Nurse Joy. Don't you worry, it's not an inconvenience at all!" Brock assured.

"Well that's good to hear! Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Your hand in marriage?" Brock asked getting down on one knee with no ring at all. Nurse Joy looked at me and Ash with a 'Is he serious?' look on her face.

"Sadly, he's dead serious." I said grabbing Brock up off the floor.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Brock asked.

"Sorry your not my type." Nurse joy said and handed us our room key.

We went up to the room and Brock opened the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said glumly, walking slowly towards the bathroom door.

"You need to get rid of the stench of rejection again?" Ash asked.

"YES!" Brock cried and slammed the door shut. We heard the water start and I sat down on a bed. Ash came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around me in a hug.

_I was happy, I was content. _

"What were you and Brock talking about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"On the way here, when you were walking ahead of me and I was listening to my music."

"Oh…I was just telling Brock that you and I are dating." He said, he took his hat off. I grabbed it from him and put it on over my ponytail.

"What did he say?"

"When I told him we were dating?"

I nodded.

" He said he saw it coming. Like he knew we liked each other. He said it was obvious and it was about time." Ash laughed.

"I couldn't agree with Brock more." I said.

Ash shrugged and pulled me closer to him. I felt my face get hot, I've never been that close to his face before. I wondered if he was going to kiss me. He seemed so confident right from the very first kiss. He leaned in towards me and gently pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away but I wanted to kiss him again. So I did. Our kisses eventually led to a make-out session. I loved the way his kisses felt, I loved how confident he was in his kissing.

We never heard the shower stop and we never heard the bathroom door open, but we heard Brock talking to us as we pulled apart.

I turned around to see him.

"Aw, how cute." He said grinning.

I blushed and I noticed Ash did too. Brock laughed at our reactions and turned the TV on.

"When do you guys wanna go get dinner?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Dinner? Food? Now that I think about it I'm really hungry. We should go now!" Ash said excitedly, I groaned at my boyfriends love for food.

_A/N: SO Should I continue, or not? _


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate it was pretty late so we went to the room and went to bed.

"You sleeping?" I heard Ash ask me later in the night.

Of course I heard him ask me that question so I wasn't sleeping.

"I'm not sleeping why?"

"You wanna go on a walk? I wanna talk to you."

I sat up in the bed the Pokemon Center provided. "About?"

"Just come on."

I sighed and got out from under the warm covers. My Pajamas were shorts and A tank-top. I looked at Ash. How can he sleep in Jeans? Well Brock does it too...I just find sleeping in jeans uncomfortable.

"I slipped on my sneakers. "Okay let's go." I said looking over at Brock who was sleeping. We walked to the door and he opened it quietly. Once we were outside we walked down the hall. "What's up Ash?" I asked.

"About the contest tomorrow..."

I nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, I don't want this to be awkward, but I told May were dating-"

"SHE ASKED YOU OUT AGAIN, DIDN'T SHE?" I asked angrily.

"Lower your voice Mist and yeah...she texted me. I said no and told her we were dating but then she called me and started screaming saying if she saw you with me she was going to go after you and kick your ass."

"She is so obsessive!"

"I know! I don't know what happened to her, ever since Drew broke up with her she's been after me, and when I say after me I mean-"

"Crazy, Psycho, Obsessive...Ash why do you still talk to her?"

"She's one of my best friends and honestly i'm worried about her."

"Well, she's NOT one of my best friends and HONESTLY I couldn't care less for her." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry Mist, I just thought I should warn you in case she tries anything."

"Thanks Ash. I appreciate that. So...who's prettier? Me or May?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me that question?"

I nodded.

"It's definately you." He said.

"What about her light brown hair and huge knockers, you can't tell me you haven't noticed those." I accused.

"Well, I happen to like red-heads and I think your um..."

"knockers?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would've chosen a diffrent word for them, but yeah. I think their perfect size." He said kissing me.

"Ash, i'm really glad you asked me out." I said.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"So what about Dawn?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"Have you talked to her? I know she likes me." I said.

"I talked to her, she's excited to see everyone." he said. I smiled.

"That's good. We should go back before Brock wakes up and notices were gone though." I sighed. He kissed me again and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Your right."

We walked back to the room and he opened the door for me.

_He was such a gentleman. What happened? _

He kissed me goodnight and we went back to sleep. I was tempted to ask him to sleep in the bed with me, but we were sharing a room with Brock and if he woke up to that we would NEVER hear the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

We woke up early in the morning...okay, more like Brock woke us up at eight in the morning. "You guys we have to get ready to have breakfast with May and Dawn." He said excitedly.

"Well I can't wait to see _Dawn._" I said putting emphasis on Dawn's name, and Ash gave me a look saying, 

_behave. _

I sent one right back that said,

_I'll behave as long as she doesn't try to start shit._

Brock seemed to notice the silent conversation going on between us and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know what's going on, but please tell me you guys can work it out."

"Were not fighting." Ash said.

"Sure looks like it." Brock said.

"Were not." I confirmed. Brock sighed and scratched his head.

"Then please tell me what's going on. I'm confused, you know I hate being left out of the loop."

"What's going on is I hate when bitches don't know how to take a fucking hint and learn that no is no." I said talking about May.

"I'll talk to her. Okay?" Ash asked.

"You better. You don't want me to talk to her." I threatened, and Ash knew I was dead serious.

"Will you at least tell me who your're talking about?" Brock asked.

"Can I?" I asked.

"I don't care."

"Were talking about May." I said.

"What did she do-oooh, oooh, damn, still Ash? You better talk to her soon. She needs to get over you." Brock said. He knew all about May's obsession with Ash. Now he understood why Misty was angry. "Misty do you still want to go to breakfast?" he asked.

"I want to see Dawn. So yeah." I said.

"Okay...if your sure." Brock said.

I went to change in the bathroom and brushed my hair. I always wear it in a pony tail, I thought. Maybe i'll wear it down today...yeah! I'll brush it out and wear it down! I took the hair tie out of my hair and brushed it out. My hair has grown past my shoulders now I noticed. I should wear it down more often. I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go-oh hey! I like your hair Mist." Ash said. Brock turned around.

"Wow, it's grown out. You should wear it down more often. You look great and your hair color really compliments your skin tone."

"Thanks guys." I said. "Are you ready to go?"

They nodded and we left. "Were meeting them at the town square. It's this way." Brock said fiddling with a map. Me and Ash followed him.

"It's perfect weather for a contest." I noted. Ash and Brock agreed.

We walked for about ten minutes before I caught sight of a blunette running towards us. "ASH, MISTY, BROCK!" she yelled.

"Hey Dawn, great to see you." Brock said.

"You too. You guys ready to eat? This place is great. May is waiting inside." She said and I tensed up, I didn't want to lose my temper though so I took a deep breath and put on a happy face.

"Yeah let's go." Ash said.

"Eager to get to the food?" Dawn teased.

"It's Ash Dawn, what do you think." I laughed. Ash shrugged.

"What can I say. I love food." he said and raced inside.

"I'm starving to." Brock said walking inside.

"That's okay, I wanted to talk to Misty." Dawn said.

_uh-oh is this about-_

"So, you and Ash?" she asked. I nodded.

"May told me." She said.

"Your not mad are you?"

"Mad? Heavens no. I saw this coming, but May is extremely jealous. I don't know why but ever since Drew broke up with her, her whole attitude has changed. She's a total bitch now." Dawn said.

I nodded. "I couldn't agree more." I laughed.

"Your my best friend Misty. I'm on your side. Why May act's like this I don't know but it needs to stop." Dawn said.

"Once again couldn't agree more."

"Oh by the way, you look totally sexy with your hair down. I'm sure Ash is enjoying that." We laughed before heading into the cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Dawn walked in the cafe and saw Brock, Ash and...May. I was taken aback. She really was beautiful. I hated how inferior I always felt compared to her. Ash says he thinks i'm prettier but she's gorgeous. Dawn nudged me.

"I know what your thinking, and she might be gorgeous but your stunning. You stop traffic." I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Dawn. Your pretty stunning yourself." I said.

She smiled and we walked to the table I sat next to Ash who was sitting across from Brock who was sitting beside May so Dawn sat across from me and beside May. It'd be pretty hard for her to try something now, but knowing her if she wanted to she would find a way.

"Hey Misty, I like your hair it's so...orange. Like the cleaner I use to clean my shower. The cleaner smells really awful...I wonder, is your hair an ingrediant in my cleaner?" she asked. Everyone's eyes turned to me, but I promised I would be the bigger person.

"No may it's not." I said politely.

"Oh...well it sure is oily enough to be." she said nonchalantly. The way she said it was like she wasn't even insulting me.

"Well how about we order!" Dawn suggested.

"Me and Ash already decided what we want." Brock said.

"Oooh I like a man that knows what he wants." May said flirtatiously.

"Funny, so do I..." I told her. We all ordered and waited for our food.

"So Ash how has your training been going?" Dawn asked.

"Great. Won some new badges, met some new friends, saw some new Pokemon." He laughed.

"Sounds fun, and exciting. Do you mind if one day I travel with you again?" She asked.

"That actually sounds awesome, right Mist?"

I nodded. "Besties!" Me and Dawn said.

"It really has been to long Misty. I mean we text all the time but we need to chill more." Dawn suggested.

"I know!"

"What about me? We could chill too!" May said excitedly.

"Umm...I guess." I said.

"Can you not be totally psycho?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not psycho!" May said.

"You kind of are."

"I'm not! Misty am I psycho?" I didn't answer just nodded my head.

"Whatever, like I want to hang out with you guys anyways I was just trying to be nice. The only reason i'm here is because i'm friends with Ash and Brock." May said, and just then our meal came.

"Oooh that looks good can I try some?" Dawn asked. I nodded.

"As long as you let me try some of that!" I laughed. We always did this to each others meals. Ash and Brock were best friends but Ash was way to stingy with his food to ever do it. I giggled at that.

"May, how is your training going? Won any good competions lately?" Ash asked. I looked over and thought I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. May nodded.

"Wallace cup, and my trainings great. I just caught a Butterfree. It's really been helping me in competitions." She said.

"I love Butterfree, their so Romantic." Dawn said dreamily.

"What?" I wondered.

"Long story with Kenny, I have to tell you later." She said. I nodded and smiled at the mention of her long distance boyfriend, Kenny.

"I used to have a Butterfree I let it go during mating season." Ash said.

"I'm dreading that time. I know I have to let it go, but i've come to love it so much. You know what I mean?"

Ash nodded.

"When Ash let his go it was one of the saddest days of his life, but it also proved he had grown and improved as a trainer." I said. May looked at me.

"You were there?"

"Yeah."

"When was this?" She asked.

"When he was ten." I said.

"Wow, you guys have known each other that long..."

I nodded. Everyone looked at her, she seemed to be coming to some sort of realization. After a few moments she excused herself from the table and left the cafe.

"Should someone follow her?" Ash asked.

"I think we all should." Brock said.

We all agreed. We paid for our food and left. We found May outside of the cafe on a bench crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Misty! I'm sorry! You and Ash are perfect for each other, and Ash i'm sorry i've been so obsessed with you. It's just that, your so nice and Drew was so mean. He broke up with me because a better competitor came along. Someone who won every single one of her competions. He said I embarrased him and that I was a terrible girlfriend and I wasn't even good in bed, I just wanted someone kind and caring. I realize now it has to be a two way street. I'm sorry Ash. I really am. I'm not in love with you, I just want someone like you. I know now what i'm doing is wrong and if I want a nice guy, i'm going to have to change my attitude and the way I think. I know I can do it, but i've been pushing perfectly good guys away because of my obsession with you. I can't do that anymore. Do you understand? Can you forgive me? All of you?" May asked us.

"May...had you just told us all this from the beggining we wouldn't have been mad or upset. OF course I forgive you." Ash said.

"Me too." Brock said.

"So do I." Dawn said.

" I forgive you." I said sincerely.

"Don't let anyone ever make you feel inferior. Your amazing and your right. Someday you will find a guy who will treat you right. You'll see." Ash said.

_Don't ever let anyone make you feel inferior...I should take his words to heart._

"Do we need to kick someone's ass?" Brock said, reffering to Drew.

"If you ever run into him again. Please." May laughed wiping her tears away. We all wrapped her in a group hug.

"May, your welcome to chill with us anytime. Right Dawn?" I asked.

"Right."


	6. Chapter 6

After a good twenty minutes we got May to calm down and stop crying which is good because I hate when people cry. It makes me feel awkward.

"Drew always told me that I couldn't let my personal problems affect my performance in contests...what if he's at the competition today?" May said.

I shook my head at her. "May if you keep thinking about him you're never going to get over him. He's a Pokemon Coordinater too, Of couse your going to run into him more than a few times."

"I hate to say it but Misty is right." Ash said.

"I know i'm right. You should be used to it by now."

"Your not _always _right." he said.

"I didn't say ALWAYS I said you should be used to it." I pointed out.

"Well what about the times that i'm right?" he asked, I laughed.

"You mean those few, very rare times?"

"Misty! I am just as smart as you are. Who get's us from one town to another?"

"Brock. You take one look at the map and hand it to him. You couldn't read a map to save your life." I said.

"I could!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too"

"Just admit your stupid and you don't know what your talking about!"

"Fine! Your stupid and you don't know what your talking about!" he laughed.

"You think that's funny?" I asked, taking out my mallet.

"WOAH! CALM DOWN YOU TWO! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!" Brock shouted snatching my mullet out of my hand. "Misty you can have this back when we get to the Pokemon Center, whack Ash privately please." he said.

"You two still act the same." Dawn laughed.

"That...hahahahahaha...was...oh gosh...hahaha...hallarious!" May said, laughing loudly.

"Look. You two made her laugh! Maybe you should fight more!" Dawn yipped.

"Maybe not. I think we've done enough arguing for one day."

Ash nodded. "I agree." He said. He kissed me and I noticed a flash.

"DAWN!" I shouted and she quickly put her phone away. I knew she took a picture because her phone had a camera and she was always forgetting to turn the flash off.

"Dammit. I forgot to turn the flash off." She said.

"Max did that to me all the time! Except he would send it to my parents." May said. We all laughed and I shared a story about Daisy and Violet and Brock shared one about his siblings and well...Ash didn't have much to tell. Brock told about the time yesterday when he walked in on us. MAJOR EMBARRASMENT!

"What time is it?" Dawn asked.

"Um...noon."Brock said looking at his watch.

"Oh! May, we have to get ready for the contest. That is if we want to look good enough to win!" Dawn smiled.

"You're right, we do!" May said.

"Well,we'll meet you at the contest, we should go get ready now. May come get ready with me." Dawn said.

"Okay! Ash, Misty, Brock! Don't be late!" May yelled before running off with Dawn.

We walked back to the Pokemon Center to hang out until the contest, Nurse Joy stopped me at the counter. "Ash you have a phone call." She said.

"Okay thanks for telling me." he said and walked over to the phone with me and Brock following him. "Hello?" he asked.

"Ash!?" Daisy shouted.

"My sister?" I asked from behind Ash.

"Hi Misty! I just wanted to talk to your new boyfriend! Or so i've heard?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Ash said.

"Okay then, listen up, and listen good! You have like one chance! Only one! You are now dating a sensational sister! Not some hooker you met on a street corner, no way, our Misty has class, she has elegance and grace and she's beautiful and she deserves respect and thats what your going to give her! Got it Ketchum?!"

"Uh.."

"Daisy? That was a little harsh don't you think?" Brock asked.

"No! And I believe I asked you a question Ash!" She yelled.

"Yeah...got it." He said awkwardly.

"Good." Daisy said. She turned to me. "Misty, he hurts you, I castrate him."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." I laughed.

"What about sex?" Daisy asked and Brock excused himself from the conversation.

"I'm going to go flirt with Joy..." He said awkwardly. I looked at my sister.

" We haven't had sex." I said.

"Do you want to?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know we just started dating. Maybe someday if Ash wants to."

"Do you want to?" Daisy asked Ash.

"My opinion is the same as Misty's. Maybe someday if she wants to...Oh? What's that Misty? Someone want's to have a battle with me. Alright well we'll have to finish this conversation another time. Bye, Daisy. Misty say bye."

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" Daisy said.

Ash hung up the phone and the screen went black.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"No one want's to have a battle with you."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready to go find Brock?" I asked,

Ash nodded and we went to go look for Brock. We found him flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Well…maybe he'll get lucky." Ash said.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Someone yelled pushing Brock away from Nurse Joy.

I looked at Ash and laughed, "I doubt he'll be getting lucky with this one."

Ash laughed and took my hand in his. "I would probably react the same way if someone hit on you." He said. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Forget about Brock for a minute, what do you say we go up to the room by ourselves." I said.

"Can he get himself out of this situation on his own?" Ash wondered.

"He has his Pokémon if things get too out of hand." I smiled as Ash agreed to let Brock handle the situation by himself. We headed upstairs and into the room closing the door behind us.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Ash said, pushing me against the door, giving me a kiss full of passion and lust. I smiled into the kiss and Ash led me to the bed. I fell on top of him and he started playing with my hair.

"I like it when you wear it down. You should do it more often."

"Are you saying it looks bad when I wear it up?" I asked.

"No…you always look good. It's just that when it's down I can touch it without you complaining about me messing it up." He said tugging on a lock of my hair gently. He pulled me in for another kiss and moved on of his hands from my hair to my back. I wondered if I was crushing him or weighing on him too heavily, but I figured he would tell me if I was. I got lost in the excitement of the kiss and barely noticed when his hand moved from my back to the edge of my shirt.

"Ash…"

He slid his hand under my shirt and I pulled away. He tried to pull me into another kiss but I pushed his hands away.

"Ash…can you not do that?" I asked.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I just don't think I'm ready for anything that intimate. Right now I'm fine with just kissing." I said. The look on Ash's face was scary. It was confused but understanding. I think he was a little angry. I was afraid he was going to leave me…

_Well he did, but not that early in our relationship…apparently my instincts were right, even back then. _

"That's fine. To be honest, I had no idea what I was actually doing. It just felt natural, but if you aren't comfortable with it, we can wait."

The door opened and Brock came in with a black eye

"Thanks for the help guys…oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" he asked, eyeing me on top of Ash.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, me and Ash were just finishing up…" I said getting up off of him.

"You guys gotta put a sock on the door or something…" he muttered before leaving the room again.

"Where do you think he's going?" I asked Ash,

He shrugged and looked at the time. "Well it is around noon, he could be going to eat lunch." He said.

"You know…now that I think about it I'm kind of hungry." I said

"Me too, but then again I'm always hungry." Ash laughed.

"Want to go eat?" I asked.

"Sure!"

I waited for Ash to get his wallet, and we left, Pikachu and Togepi joining us. On the way down we ran into Brock.

"Where are you to lovebirds going?" he asked.

"Lunch, want to come?" I asked.

"As long as you two don't third wheel me." He said.

"We won't."

"Fine, then. I'll go. I was going to have lunch anyways."

Me, Brock and Ash went down to the Pokémon Center cafeteria and got our food. We didn't feel like going out since we would have to hurry back in time to watch the contest.

"So Ash, I have a question for you…" Brock started once we had sat down with our food.

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about traveling together again…like old times? You me and Misty." He asked.

"I would love that, I really would, but what about Iris and Cilan I told them I was only going to be with you guys for a week at most."

"I took care of them for you. I talked to them about it and they said they wouldn't mind, they still have each other."

"Well then I'm in! Misty, you in?" he asked.

I smile, "Most definitely."

_It felt like things were falling into place. _

"Yes!" Brock shouted, fist pumping the air. The people at the next table looked over at him giving him a weird look. He put his fist down and slumped in his chair. "Sorry…I guess I got a little excited." He said sheepishly.

We all laughed and finished eating our food. Brock looked at his watch.

"Guys we better get going if were gonna make it to the contest in time to root for May and Dawn."

We paid for our food…More like Ash paid.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet…somewhere." Brock said.

Ash paid for our food and we left for the beach.

"It's such a nice day." I said.

"It really is." Brock agreed.

When we finally reached the beach we took our seats on the bleachers surrounding the area. I pulled out my phone to text Dawn and May and let them know we're here.

I got a reply in a few seconds that said they were thankful that we could be there. I smiled putting my phone away.

"It's starting!" Brock said excitedly. The first match was between a trainer with a Vulpix and a trainer with a Scraggy…

The Vulpix won that match.

There were three more contestants go on before May came onstage.

My phone started going off, I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, before anyone could complain about my phone being too loud.

"Hello?"

"Misty, May's about to go on." Dawn said.

"I know…I can see her." I said

"Do you know who she is going up against?" Dawn asked.

"No, who?"

"Drew."

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Brock and Ash looked over at me curious as to why I screamed.

"Yeah! I know, she must be a nervous wreck!"

"This is so unfair! Isn't there a rule about ex-boyfriends…" I cried.

"Ha, I wish!" Dawn agreed.

"I feel so bad for her." I said.

"That's not all, Drew's new girlfriend is here. Her name is Domino, she says she knows you."

I gasped. There was only one person I remember meeting named Domino and she's a part of Team Rocket.

"HE IS SO LOW!" I shouted into the phone.

"Who is Domino?!" Dawn asked, confused.

"We'll talk about this after the contest okay…It's a lot to explain and I want to watch May." I said.

"Okay, meet me at the Pokémon Center after the contest." Dawn said.

"Okay." I said, then I hung up. I noticed Brock and Ash were staring at me…

"What was that about?" Ash asked.

"May is facing Drew, and his new girlfriend is here, but he's dating someone in Team Rocket." I said.

Ash started to say something but the announcer cut him off.

"AND HERE WE FOLKS! ONE OF THE MOST ANTICIPATED MATCHES OF THIS CONTEST. THESE TWO TRAINERS HAVE BATTLED WITH NOTHING BUT HEART AND SOUL AND HAVE WON OVER THE HEARTS OF FAN BOYS AND GIRLS ALL OVER THE NATION. MAY- DAUGHTER OF GYM LEADER NORMAN, AND DREW- A STRONG POKEMON COORDINATOR. I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT!"

May threw a Pokeball. "Blaziken, let's go!"

"Butterfree don't let me down!" Drew shouted, throwing Butterfree from its ball.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May yelled, and Blaziken's leg lit up in a fiery kick. Butterfree easily avoided it.

"Butterfree, tackle!" Drew yelled. Butterfree did twirls through the air before tackling Blaziken in the stomach. Blaziken kept his balance.

"Flaming punch!" May yelled.

Blaziken gracefully jumped into the air, his hand became inflamed and he landed a punch on Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground.

"Butterfree! Get up!" Drew yelled. Butterfree tried standing up but he was too exhausted and he fainted.

THE MATCH GOES TO MAY AND HER BLAZIKEN!

The announcer said excitedly.

I watched as Drew walked up to May and shook her hand.

"What no rose this time?" May said sarcastically.

The audience laughed and May called Blaziken back and exited the stage, leaving Drew standing there confused and embarrassed.

"OKAY GUYS NEXT UP WE HAVE THE LAST ROUND OF THE DAY! DAWN VERSUS GARY OAK ALL THE WAY FROM PALLET TOWN!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Gary, what's he doing here? Ash do you know about this?" Brock asked.

Ash shook his head, "I'm clueless to. Last time I checked he was back in pallet…"

I rejoined them and sat down beside Ash, he turned towards me,

"So what is this about Team Rocket?" he asked.

"Remember Domino, Giovanni's most elite spy?" I asked.

"No."

"I do, she was beautiful, I could never forget that face!" Brock said.

"Yeah! That's Drew's new girlfriend."

"Lucky! I mean…that is terrible! She's a villain!" Brock said.

"Brock, can you be serious for one minute?" I asked.

"Ha, you're asking him to be serious about a girl?"

"Look, you are both getting on my nerves. Can we just watch this match then go talk to May and Dawn?"

We all sat down to watch the match. Gary and Dawn stepped onto the stage.

"I choose you Umbreon!" Gary shouted throwing a Pokeball.

"Go Pachurisu!" Dawn yelled.

Gary smirked and ordered his Umbreon to run towards Pachurisu. Umbreon ran at Pachurisu, stopping right before he hit it.

"Okay Umbreon, don't attack it just sit there."

"You're not attacking?" Dawn yelled.

"Nope."

"Well then…I'm not going to let an opportunity like this pass by. Pachurisu thunder!"

Pachurisu used thunder and a wave of electricity shot from its small body towards Umbreon. Gary still wore the smirk on his face.

"Okay Umbreon, like we practiced. Use Reflect."

Umbreon started glowing until a ball formed around it protecting it from Pahurisu's attack and sending it back to Pachurisu.

"Oh no! Dodge!" Dawn yelled, but it was too late.

Pachurisu took the hit and went down.

"Get up! It was your own thunder shock! You can take it!"

"Dawn!" Gary yelled.

"What?"

"I've been working on my technique with Umbreon and the effect of the Reflect sends the attack back doing the same amount of damage it would have done to the opponent but about ten times worse. Your Pachurisu needs to be healed at the Pokemon center it can't battle anymore. It's over."

"I understand. Pachurisu, Return." Dawn said sadly.

"THE MATCH GOES TO GARY AND HIS UMBREON!" The announcer exclaimed.

"You ready?" I asked standing up.

Ash and Brock nodded and followed me. We opened the door to the lounge and immediately caught sight of May, she had her Blaziken out and was giving him some type of Pokemon food.

"Hey!" I said.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey guys!" She said, "I won the first round!"

"I know! Now you don't have to worry about seeing Drew anymore!" Ash said.

"Oh no! He's not getting off that easily! I'm going to go tell him _exactly _what I think of him."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell him I think he's a jerk! He's a womanizing, jackass, and I might still be in love with him but I know it's for the best that we broke up and any other girlfriends he has are basically just going to either be women with low self-esteem, or stupid, because their only going to get played being with him! He's so low!"

"Well…you're spot on about all of that. Especially the girlfriend part." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Do you really want to see Drew right now?" Brock asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"May, now might not be a good time." Ash said.

"Why not?!"

"He has a girlfriend and he brought her with him to the competition. I hate to be the one to tell you but I just don't want you to get hurt." Brock said.

"I won't. I'm emotionally ready for this. Girlfriend or not."

"No…I think he means physically hurt." I said.

"Drew wouldn't touch me."

"No…but his girlfriend would, she's pretty tough. She's part of Team Rocket so she has no conscious either. If you say that stuff to Drew in front of her, I can almost guarantee you, she will kick your ass." Brock said.

"He's dating a member of Team Rocket?!" May gasped.

"Well, the heart wants what the heart wants." Ash said.

"That's no excuse! He has no shame! I bet she puts out!" May yelled.

"At least one of us does."

_Speak of the Devil. _

We turned around and Domino was there to greet us.

"You must be May. Drew has told me all about you."

"Really?" May asked.

"Yes…although he was a bit generous in his description. You aren't as pretty as he described. How old are you anyways, twelve? Are you even old enough to 'Put out'?"

"It's none of your business how old I am! I am old enough to put out, but I don't have to have sex to get a guy to like me!"

"Neither do I. Drew liked me before he was screwing me, and even if that's all he likes me for at least he stuck around after the first time...now he's my boyfriend! You should have known Drew never really loved you, he didn't even like you, he told me you were annoying and you were a burden. He also told me how easy you were to get in bed, you see I don't mind hearing about those things, we are very open with each other. Now why don't you go cry in a corner and listen to Taylor Swift music while thinking about how pathetic your life is." Domino said.

"You're only the rebound girl, you won't be around long, May don't let her talk to you like this! Stick up for yourself!" Dawn shouted,

We turned around and a very angry Dawn stood there with her hands on her hips, she was ready to jump in if she needed to, but she wanted to give May a chance to defend herself.

"If she was capable of defending herself she would have come up with at least a good insult by now, and saying I 'Put out' isn't an insult because it's true."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I don't care who you are! I don't care what you can do to me, because it doesn't matter. You're talking all this smack but you don't want to admit what your relationship really is. I saw the look Drew gave me today when I made the comment about the Rose, where are your flowers Domino? Why is your boyfriend not here defending you? I have a whole group of people here backing me up. All you can talk about is sex! What else is your relationship based on, me and Drew had sex one time, but all the other times…we talked and went on dates and I know everything about him! He is with you probably because he's confused, he doesn't know what he wants. I bet you a million dollars Drew regrets breaking up with me, ESPECIALLY because he has to wake up every morning to YOU!"

Everyone in the room was looking at us now, and Domino was seething, May turned to walk away but Domino didn't want to end it there.

"Drew sweetie! Can you come here for a sec?" She yelled over the crowd.

They saw Drew leaning against a wall observing the scene. He made his way over to them.

"Yes?"

"What she's saying…is it true?" She asked.

"Of course not. I like you." He said.

"You just like me?"

Drew rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"May, sorry about this. Call me, were back together okay? You got what you wanted. Domino we're over."

Drew left and Domino turned to May.

"I could hurt you right now, but you're not worth it."

"I told you she was the rebound girl." Dawn said.

"I don't know. I still have to think about calling him. I mean he dumped me…he did apologize, I guess I'll call him. I miss him and we have a lot to talk about!" May exclaimed.

"So all of this…was pointless." I said.

"There wasn't even a catfight." Brock said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! You know Gary's here?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! We were going to go look for him, do you want to join?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything to get our minds off of what just happened." May said.

We left to go find Gary, we walked out of the lounge and went into the media room seeing as Gary was most likely to be in there.

"Hey!" Gary said, spotting us through the few people that were in this room.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash asked him.

"Entering a contest, Umbreon and I had been working on a new move, I wanted to test it out."

"Hey, I'm Dawn. Remember me?" Dawn asked.

"Oh hey, you're the one I fought. Sorry about that, you had no way of knowing I was going to pull that move."

"That's alright. It's a contest, things happen." Dawn said.

"Are you always so upbeat about everything?" Gary asked.

"Yes."

We laughed and I have to admit, the laughter was relieving.

"Come on guys, sit down. The next round doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Gary said motioning for the couches.

I leaned next to Ash"Hey guess what?" I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked.

"Dawn likes Gary."

"No way!" He said…I laughed.

"I know right." I smiled and sat down next to Ash.

He kissed me and Gary fell out of his seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Since when are you two so close?! Misty last time I checked, you'd whack Ash on the head if he even attempted to hug you, and you just let him kiss you...you guys are dating, aren't you? I saw it coming. Does your mom know?" Gary asked.

Ash shook his head.

"No…"

"I figured she'd be the first person you'd tell."

"I'll tell her eventually, I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet."

"Ah…been busy, I see. You training hard?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

"Really glad to hear that. So Ashy-boy do you mind helping me find the bathroom? I have to go like crazy…and I can't find it."

Ash looked at me and I nodded,

"Ok, I'll be right back guys." Ash said, then him and Gary left.

"You know they're not going to the bathroom right?" Brock asked.

I nodded.

"Where are they going?" May asked.

"To catch up. They used to be rivals and now they like to have private conversations that boost each other's confidence and basically bring them closer together. Their like brothers." I said.

Dawn awed, "That's so cute! Like me, you and May." She said.

"Yeah!" I smiled and leaned back onto the couch.

"So how about you and Ash?" Dawn asked.

"What about us?"

"He obviously is in _love _with you." She said.

"We only started dating a few days ago. It's too early for that shit."

"You've known each other for how many years? Five?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"So that's plenty of time to develop romantic feelings for each other and fall in love."

"I know but…"

"He loves you! You love him!"

"You like Gary!"

"Misty!"

"I knew it!" Brock yelled.

"All of you are crazy!" May yelled.

"So can we talk about you and Ash again?" Brock asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"You two are interesting. I have walked in on you twice, and the second time you were on top of him."

May and Dawn looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you guys screwing each other?" May asked and Dawn elbowed her.

"I mean are you guys _making love_" May said, correcting her choice of language.

Dawn nodded in approval and waited for the answer.

"I'm quite curious about this too." Brock said.

Misty blushed and shook her head.

"No we're not. No more questions on that subject." I said.

"Fine…is he a good kisser?" May asked.

"Yeah…he's good."

"He's cute, he's a good kisser, and he's a gentleman. Misty where do we sign up for the perfect boyfriend?" Dawn asked.

"You guys are too much." I laughed.

"You and Ash are too cute." Dawn said.

"Why thank you. I think so to." I said smiling.

The door opened and Ash and Gary entered.

"So Ash, I hear you're a good kisser." Dawn said, "Your girlfriend told us."

"Oh…"

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Almost time for the next round of the competition to start, but don't think I didn't notice how you changed the subject there." Gary said.

"Well I guess me and Gary should head back and get ready for the second round, see you guys afterwards with my ribbon!" May said.

"Ha! You saw what my Umbreon can do, and you still think you're going to win. Thanks May, I needed a good laugh."

The two walked off still spewing competitive words at each other, and we started walking back towards the stands. Ash pulled me aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey guys, you go ahead, we'll catch up." I said to everyone.

When they were gone, Ash sat down. I sat down beside him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I really like you Mist, but I'd rather keep our intimate life just between us, if you really want to then I guess its fine talking to your girlfriends about it but not in public." He said.

"I'm sorry….I didn't realize it bothered you. I won't do it again and I agree, it's better kept between us...and I didn't want to bring it up in public. Dawn did it. I'll talk to her about it…anything else you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"No. You?"

"Yeah, what did you and Gary talk about?" I asked.

"The usual things, Pokemon, family, friends."

"Did you talk about me?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Oh, so you can talk about me but I can't talk about you?" I asked.

"We were talking about something completely different." Ash said.

"Like…"

"Gary wanted to know if this relationship was something serious or just a fling."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him it was something serious…at least to me. I don't know what it is to you."

"Honestly? You want to know?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's something serious. I don't see the point of being in a non-serious relationship. Flings are stupid. Their pretty much the same as friends with benefits and we are so much more than friends. You know what I mean?" I asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I know."

_We were so much more than friends then, now he won't even give me the time of day. _

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, there was no one around so I wasn't shy about kissing him.

"You know Mist, you're not a bad kisser yourself." He said.

He deepened the kiss and I let him, then he moved one of his hands to my chest, touching me through my shirt. I pulled away quickly, before he got any ideas to take my shirt _off._


	10. Chapter 10

"Ash…I've told you before, I don't want to rush things. I especially don't want to get that intimate in a public place." I said.

"No one's in here." He said.

"It's still a media room, anyone could walk in at any time."

"I guess…I see what you mean. Is that the only problem?" he asked.

"No. I want to take these things slowly. I don't want to have sex right away, Sex is over rated anyways…Let's just go on dates and get to know each other." I said.

"We already know everything about each other!" Ash laughed.

"Babe, what is this really about?" he asked.

"I told you! I don't want to rush things! Did you think it would be that easy to get me to sleep with you? Stop pressuring me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…."

I got off of his lap and stood up.

"Well, I told you before. You just didn't take the hint the first time. I'm sorry I yelled…"I said.

"It's whatever. Let's just go back to the others." He said.

_I hated it when we fought. Even before we were together I hated arguing with him._

We went back to the others and I sat beside Dawn and motioned for Ash to sit next to me. He made it obvious he didn't want to. He shook his head and sat next to Brock.

"So what were you two doing?" Dawn whispered.

"He wanted to talk to me. Apparently, he doesn't like it when I discuss our intimate relationship in public, He says I can talk about it with you and May but not in public and I'll tell you the rest later because I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DISCUSS IT IN PUBLIC!" I shouted.

"Wow…you seem really mad. I'm just not gonna ask." Dawn said.

"AND HERE IT IS! THE FINAL MATCH BETWEEN MAY AND GARY! WHO WILL WIN-"

"I knew they would both make it to the final! They're both so skilled!" Dawn said in Awe.

"Especially Gary right?" I asked.

"Yeah! Especially Gar- I hate you."

I laughed at her childish behavior.

"The match is starting!" Brock said.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" May yelled.

"Umbreon Reflect!" Gary shouted.

"Stop what you're doing Blaziken!"

Blaziken halted his attack right before attacking Umbreon.

"UMBREON'S REFLECT HAS NO EFFECT!" The announcer shouted.

"Wha…Umbreon, tackle!" Gary shouted.

"Blaziken, use your Blaze Kick now!"

As soon as Blaziken made contact with Umbreon it used Blaze Kick, knocking Umbreon to the ground.

"Get up Umbreon!" Gary yelled, Umbreon stood up on shaky legs.

"Blaziken focus punch!"

"BLAZIKEN!" Blaziken shouted as it hit Umbreon.

Umbreon fell to the ground again. "LOOKS LIKE UMBREON IS DOWN FOLKS! THE WINNER IS MAY AND HER BLAZIKEN!"

"Yes! Great job Blaziken!" She yelled.

One of the judges walked up to her and gave her a ribbon, "Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." May said accepting the ribbon.

The crowd applauded.

Ash and Brock stood up and went to go find May. I started to follow but Dawn pulled me aside, "What happened with Ash?" she asked.

"After we talked about what he didn't want me to talk about in public he told me what him and Gary talked about."

"What was that? "She asked.

"He said they talked about family, Pokemon, and me…he said Gary wanted to know if what we had was a serious thing or just a fling."

"What did he say?"

"He said it was a serious thing, then I agreed and told him we were so much more than friends. Then we started making out and he was going to go a little farther than I wanted him to go, so I told him to stop. He didn't take the hint though so I got really mad at him and he's probably mad because I yelled at him..."I said.

"He should apologize!" Dawn said.

"But I yelled and got mad at him." I said.

"He should of made sure it was okay with you before he started to go any farther than kissing and he should have been more understanding, I mean you're a virgin right?" Dawn asked.

I nodded.

"Thought so. Is Ash a virgin? I'm not sure, he never told me if he was or wasn't."

"No, he's not." I said.

"Hmm…he DEFINITELY needs to apologize." Dawn said.

I started to protest but Dawn grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to find Ash, and Brock. They were in the media room with Gary.

"We're waiting for May." Gary said.

Dawn ignored him and glared at Ash.

"Ash, can we talk to you for a minute alone." Dawn asked.

Ash nodded and got out of his seat to follow Misty and Dawn, they decided to step outside of the Media room to talk.

"Look, if this is about what happened earlier, I'm sorry Mist. I was going to apologize later when we were alone, don't think I forgot. I was stupid, and you're just so beautiful, I get so caught up in moments like those sometimes. I didn't mean to get mad at you, and that attitude I had, It won't happen again." He said.

I smiled.

_I can't believe I had been fooled so easily…a few sweet words and he had me. I should have noticed the signs…I should've kept my ground and said NO! What happened later that night though is something I will regret for the rest of my life. _


	11. Chapter 11

We walked back to the media room and sat down. Everyone was busy congratulating May. Drew had ushered his way back into the room and was showering her with flowers and compliments but she was blowing him off.

"Not right now Drew." She was saying.

"Sound familiar?" Dawn whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Ash apologized and his apology was a hell of a lot better than Drew's."

"He didn't get you anything." Dawn said.

"I don't need him to get me anything."

"Well I was gonna take you out for dinner later, but if you don't want me to…" Ash said grinning.

"Ash! You shouldn't listen in on others conversations!" I screamed.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I saw Drew try to do the same but May once again brushed off his advances.

"I don't blame her, he deserves it." Ash said.

"I agree, but they'll probably be back together by the end of the night." I said.

Ash and Dawn agreed.

"I wish I had a boyfriend. Or at least a boy trying to win over my affections."

"Trust me Dawn. You do." I said.

"Really, who?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey, guys I need a place to stay and the Pokemon Center is totally full. Would one of you mind sharing a room with me?" Gary asked.

_Speak of the Devil._

I laughed and nodded.

"Well Brock, Ash and I are sharing a room, I'm sure Drew and May will be up to something later tonight, Dawn do you happen to have an extra bed?" I asked, knowing she did.

"Well…uh…yes…but you're a boy!" she blushed.

I could also notice a faint blush on Gary's face.

"It's not like you're having sex, just sharing a room."

"Well…I don't think Dawn wants to-"

"I want to!" Dawn said suddenly.

Ash nodded. "So it's settled, Dawn you're sleeping with Gary."

"We're not sleeping together! We're just sleeping in the same room!" Dawn yelled.

Ash and I laughed when Gary's face turned a light shade of red.

"I need some water." He said.

"May! Come on! I'm sorry!" We heard Drew say for the millionth time that evening.

"Meet me in my room tonight and we'll talk." She said.

"I told you." I said to Gary, Dawn and Ash.

Gary sighed and went to get water.

"I can't believe you!" Dawn hissed.

"You'll be thanking me tomorrow." I laughed.

"We should be going soon." Brock said when Gary got back.

"Yeah, early morning tomorrow." Gary said.

"Thank you guys for coming out to support me and Gary, you put up a good fight." May said.

"Thank you. You too." He said as they shook hands.

We walked back to the Pokemon Center and headed to our rooms, May and Drew to their own- although Drew would be in May's room later on. Dawn and Gary went into a room together and Ash, Brock and I went to our own room. I went into the bathroom and changed into a nicer shirt and brushed my hair out.

Ash was finished "Combing" his hair, as best he could. It never stayed in place but it was cute. I was glad he decided to leave the hat at the hotel. He looked so cute I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" Brock asked from his bed.

"Uh…Misty and I are going out. I told you before it was just gonna be the two of us." Ash said.

"What am I supposed to do for dinner?!" Brock whined.

"Go to the cafeteria." I suggested.

Brock sulked as we left for our date. It was a restaurant called "Emerald Panda" my sisters had told me about this restaurant. They raved about how well the food tasted, and how romantic the setting was. Well, I thought as I walked in, they certainly weren't exaggerating, this place was awesome! The waiter led us to our table and gave us menus.

"Thanks for taking me out Ash, you didn't have to." I said.

"After my behavior today, I wanted to make it up to you. You know how much I care about you, and I was way out of line. I overheard your sisters talking about how great this place was, so I-"

"Oh wow! I was totally thinking about my sisters too." I laughed.

"Well great minds think alike." He said, winking at me from across the table.

I blushed and looked at the menu, it had all of my favorite foods on it. Ash seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

The waiter came back and asked if we were ready to order. I nodded, and looked at Ash.

"Yeah we're ready." He said, and we gave the waiter our order.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order!" The waiter said cheerfully.

I smiled and put my menu down.

"I love you." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I really do, and even though I'm not ready to express it physically yet it doesn't mean I love you any less. Just know that okay?" I said.

"I know. I love you too, why else would I be blowing all my money on an expensive restaurant like this. Hell I could have taken you to a drive through."

"You sure do have a way with words…" I said sarcastically.

He laughed as the waiter brought the food and drinks and we started eating.

"Technically this is our first date." I said.

"Yup."

"Are you enjoying it so far?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Maybe if Brock is asleep when we get back we can make out for a bit."

"I'd _love_ that." He said, putting emphasis on the word love.

We talked while we ate and got to know each other a little better. Some things I wanted to know, and some things I could have lived without knowing. Of course he was an open book, and I loved that about him.

"Have you ever taken a girl out to eat before?" I asked.

"Actually no. You'd be the first. I've had dates where I've taken girls to see a movie, or to an amusement park, but never taken a girl out to dinner."

"I feel special." I said.

"You should. I mean, a runt like you, getting to be with a macho Pokemon Trainer like me!"

"Excuse me?"

"It was a joke!" He laughed.

I shook my head, and took his hand.

"I know, but I think you told it wrong. You're the runt and I'm the amazing gym leader. You're the lucky one."

"Yes…I really am."

"I'm thinking of becoming a vegetarian." I said.

"I can tell. Eating that steak must be torture." He laughed.

"I just said I was thinking about it! I didn't say I was actually doing it."

"You're really something." He said.

"I know." I smiled and continued eating…and no it was not torture.

We finished dinner, and Ash paid for our food. I wanted to help when I saw the check but I knew he wouldn't let me…plus this was kind of an apology. So dinner was all on him.

It was still warm outside on our way back. I enjoyed our long walk home, we had an interesting conversation.

"So what do you think our wedding will be like?" he asked.

"What?"

"Our wedding. You know? If we get married…I just kind of assumed…"

"That depends, do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" I asked.

"Medium. Just our family and friends, but I don't have much family to be honest. I have my mom, my grandparents, and an aunt and uncle…and two cousins." He said.

"Same here. I have my sisters, my grandparents, and a nephew."

"What happened to your parents…if you don't mind me asking?" He asked.

"I don't mind. They went on a trip to Japan with my aunt and uncle and on the way back the plane crashed and all four of them died." I said.

"That's rough…"

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. I asked about him once, when I was younger and my mom told me he went to the store to get some milk…must be a long line at that grocery store." He laughed.

I smiled and took his hand.

"Your mom is really nice."

"We still need to tell her we're dating…" he said.

I nodded in agreement.

We got back to the Pokemon Center and went to our room.

Brock was asleep, much to our delight.

"How convenient." Ash whispered, before kissing me. I returned the kiss and was happy that he wasn't trying anything more.

"I thought you wanted to make out with me." I said.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I just don't want to have sex. Kissing, I'm okay with." I said.

Before I knew it he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me and-

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Ignore it." he said.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK...KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

I pushed him off of me and got up.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's at the door." I muttered.

I swung the door open and my eyes widened at the person who stood in front of me looking worn out and tired.

"Who is it?" Ash yelled from inside.

"It's Drew." I lied, the guy standing at the door was definitely NOT Drew, but my brother Trip.

"Why is he here?" Ash asked.

"Misty can I talk to you…alone?"

"Hey Ash…he needs some advice on May, We're gonna talk in the hall so I don't wake up Brock. I'll be right back." I said.

Ash nodded and I walked outside quietly closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need more supplies. The boss is totally riding me."

"I gave you enough to last you a full two months last week. What happened?" I asked.

"I got robbed?" He said.

"You're lieying. Trip what happened?" I asked again.

"I got high with the boys." He admitted.

I slapped him hard across the face. "You idiot! Do you think it's easy to get these drugs? I have an image to maintain and every time I am seen with you or the boss I get questioned. Also these things cost money! Do you have five hundred dollars?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes I do! I wanted to make it up to you!" Trip said.

"Okay good…well I guess we need to make a trip…" I said.

I opened the door to the room. "Ash, I need to go help him with something. I'll be back in a bit. So sorry." I said. Ash muttered something under his breath and started getting ready for bed.

I closed the door with the urge to slap Trip again. I suppressed it though by grabbing him and walking outside.

"Call the boss." I ordered.

"Already done. He's meeting us nearby."

I nodded. We waited twenty minutes and the boss showed up.

"He did it again." I said.

The boss nodded and handed me two more months supplies of meth. Trip handed over his money.

I handed over the meth to my untrustworthy employee.

"Remind me why I keep you around?" I asked.

"Because I'm your illegitimate brother."

I punched his shoulder, this time in a more playful manner and turned to walk back to the Pokemon Center.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!"

"Shit…" I heard Trip say.

I looked at them and somehow the boss had managed to slip away unnoticed. _How convenient._

"Trip, do you think we can make it away in time?" I asked.

"Maybe if we had my car, but I left it back at the Pokemon Center…"

"This is so bad!" I yelled.

Trip nodded and a few minutes later we were handcuffed and on our way to the police station. Trip looked over at me, he knew what I was thinking about…more like who I was thinking about. He nudged me.

"He would've found out sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later."

"Got anyone else to call?" Trip asked.

"No." I sighed and rested my head on my brother's shoulder.

A little background on us:

_My mother was around sixteen when she found out she was pregnant with my little brother, Trip. Maybe seventeen I'm not good at math, anyways it was around that time that she met my father. She was so ashamed of Trip that she told my father she had been raped and when Trip was born they gave him up for adoption. Trip re-entered my life when I was around fourteen. I had just traveled the indigo region with Ash and was heading home. The person we now call boss approached me and told me he had a favor to ask of me. _

"_Hello young lady, what is your name?" The boss asked me._

"_Misty."_

"_Misty, could you do me a favor and deliver this package to a boy named Trip. He's around the corner waiting for me, but I need to be somewhere. Once you deliver it text me so I know that he has it." He said giving me his phone number._

_I didn't see the harm in giving anyone a package. So I took it from him and went around the corner to do as I was told. It was on my way home anyways. I spotted Trip. He was dressed like the boss in a leather jacket, and faded blue jeans. _

"_Trip?" I asked. _

_He nodded and took the package._

"_Thanks. Hey, don't tell anyone about this okay?" He asked._

"_Okay…" _

_I pulled out my cell phone to text the boss. He texted back saying thank you. I had made my first drug deal. _

_The first was not my last. The boss liked me so much I was soon working for him full time with Trip as my lackey. He wasn't as good at the job because as the boss and I found out he would on occasion take the merchandise and use it to get high with some other guys we work with. It wasn't until about a year working with them I found out Trip was my brother._

"_Wait outside." I said as me and Trip pulled up in front of my house. _

"_I can't come in?" _

"_No one's home…I'm not supposed to have boys over when I'm at home alone." I said._

_Trip laughed and leaned back in his seat. "You really care about following the rules when you break the law on a daily basis?" He asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever come in. Don't take anything." I warned._

_Trip grinned and got out of the car. We walked inside and some Pokemon came running up to me. I knelt down and hugged them. "Trip this is my Togepi." I said._

"_Where do you find a Pokemon like that?" _

"_Actually my friend found it. It just chose me to be its trainer instead. In the pool are some more Pokemon! Do you have any water Pokemon?" I asked._

"_Uh…I recently caught a Seaking."_

"_We love water Pokemon here! Let him swim around in the pool, I'm sure he'll love it." I said._

_Trip followed me and released his Seaking into the huge pool we have. Seaking looked happier as it played with the other Pokemon._

"_Misty would you like to keep Seaking?" Trip asked._

"_Really?" _

"_If it's alright with Seaking, it's alright with me." Trip said._

_Seaking made a noise of excitement which we took as an okay and Trip handed me his Pokeball. _

"_Okay, now back to business. The merchandise is in my room. Come on." I said._

_He followed me and entered my room. I went into my closet as he sat on my bed. When I came out with the merchandise I saw him holding a picture._

"_My parents." I said sadly._

_In a way, Trip resembled my mother. Even though she was already gone from the photo I could tell. They had the same smile, the same hair color, and the same spark in their eye._

"_What about your parents Trip?" I asked._

"_I live with the boss. My parents gave me up for adoption and when I turned fourteen I kind of gave up hope. So the boss found me and took me in. I've been working for him since." _

"_My mom had a son she gave up for adoption…he was mentioned in a letter she wrote before she died. He didn't have a name yet though." _

_Trip set the picture back on my nightstand. "Wouldn't it be weird if we were related?" Trip asked._

"_Considering you're harboring the biggest crush in the world on me…then yes." I laughed._

"_So you know?"_

"_Boss told me."_

_Trip laughed and pulled me onto the bed beside him. "We should get tested just for fun." _

"_Like DNA tested?" I asked._

"_Yeah, boss knows a guy. We've had to do things like that before." Trip said._

"_You think we should?" I asked, thinking again how much Trip reminded me of my mother. Trip nodded._

"_Okay then let's do it." _

_A week later our 'Just for fun' experiment turned out to be something real._

"_We're…actually related." I said in shock._

"_Damn…so you're my sister."_

"_You're my illegitimate brother." _

"_Exactly."_

_We told my sisters. We left out some of the details about how we met and they were shocked yet thrilled to have a younger brother. Then Ash asked me to go with him again._

"_You're not really going are you?" He asked._

"_He's my boyfriend." _

"_We need you here!" _

"_I can do business anywhere Trip."_

"_But…"_

"_But what?" _

"_But I'll miss you." _

_And that is why Trip has followed me around like a lost puppy ever since I've left him and boss hiding in the shadows. We had no idea the cops were onto us though and Ash had no idea I was a drug dealer. _

"We're here." Officer Jenny said and escorted us inside the building.

"Misty? Is that you?" She asked.

Of course she would recognize me. I'm a gym leader and Ash's girlfriend.

"Yes…"

"I am disappointed in you!" she said and escorted us into a cell.

"She's disappointed in you, Misty." Trip laughed.

"Shut-up. People recognize me you know? I'm a gym leader and everyone knows Ash…and I happen to be his girlfriend."

"Do you think he'd mind picking me up too?" Trip asked.

"You don't have anyone to call?" I asked.

"No, Serena broke up with me. She said I worked too much."

"Fine. I'll ask."

Officer Jenny came and got us for our phone call. "Mist, you can resort to begging if you need to." Trip said.

"Shut-up Trip."

I dialed Ash's cell phone and he answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ash it's me, Misty."

"Where the hell are you? You were taking a while so I went to see if you and Drew were okay, but as it turns out Drew has been in May's room since ten. So where are you?"

"I'm at the police station…could you come get me and my brother?"

"Why are you at the police station?"

"I'll explain when you get here. It's a lot to say over the phone…" I said.

"Fine…"

"Can you drive?" I asked.

"No car on me."

"Gary has one…"

"Fine. I'll get his car. Be up there soon." He said and I hung up.

"My boyfriend is coming." I said.

"I'd like to take you and your friend back for questioning."

We went to the back for questioning.

"So what is your relation to each other?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Brother and sister." I said.

"Does Ash know you sell drugs?"

"Is that a necessary question?" I asked.

"Yes. If he knows then we need to take him in as well."

"He doesn't know. I just asked him to come because I couldn't think of anyone else to call." I said.

"Alright, Trip Serena Allan got taken in for Drug dealing a while ago. She's your girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"Ask her. She broke up with me. I don't think it had anything to do with drugs though."

"Where do you get the drugs?"

"I don't know, I just get them from a guy and give them to Trip. I'm really just an in between girl."

"What guy?"

"We don't know his name. He goes by boss." Trip says.

"I see…well we should bring you two to jail. I know you Misty, you're a nice girl, you have made some bad decisions but I will not hold this mistake against you. Trip…I know nothing about you but I know if you are with Misty you can't be all that bad."

"Yes ma'am."

"We will focus on finding out who this boss character is. For now you two stay out of trouble and we will inform Ash on what is going on when he comes to pick you up. Then you are free to leave." She said bringing us back to the cell to wait.

"I'm glad you have that good girl rep Misty. If you didn't we'd be left to the sharks by now."

I nodded and waited for Ash to come. I knew he wouldn't take the news lightly, he might even break up with me.

_Or hold it against me for the rest of our relationship._


	12. Chapter 12

"Misty and Trip, you can leave." Officer Jenny said.

I looked up at Officer Jenny opening up the cell. Trip stood up and stretched.

"Ash is here?" I asked.

"Yes" Jenny walked us to the front where we saw Ash who looked tired.

"He doesn't look happy" Trip said.

"Yeah."

We walked out of the Police station. "Trip where do you need me to drop you off?" He asked.

"Uh...well I guess you could drop me off in front of the Pokemon Center. My car is there." He said.

"Okay then, let's go." Ash said. Trip hopped in the front seat before I could. Ash didn't seem to mind.

It was a quiet ride back to the Pokemon Center.

"So…where's your car?" I asked Trip.

"It was right here." He said.

His phone rang then and he looked at the caller ID. "It's boss."

"Answer it, don't tell him where we're at." I said.

Trip nodded. "Hello?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot dude. No we got let off with a warning but they're going after you so Misty and I are have to steer clear of you for a while. No hard feelings….YOU TOOK MY CAR?! BRING IT BACK! No? Well, now there are hard feelings!"

I looked at Ash, he yawned looking unamused.

"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" He yelled and hung-up.

"I have no car." He said.

"The boss is unbelievable." I said.

"I was staying in my car…I'll catch you later. I gotta find a place to crash."

"Trip!" I said.

"What?"

"The Pokemon Center is kind of full, but if I sleep with Ash then we have an extra bed…"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah! Ash is okay with it! Right Ash?" I asked.

Ash looked at me, he was mad. I know and he wanted to talk but right now it would have to wait until the morning.

"Only because he has nowhere else to stay."

I hugged him and he pulled away. Trip noticed and walked past me. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

"Thanks bro."

Although I was comforted by his words, I wasn't sure they were true, but for tonight we sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up and saw Trip texting, I sent him a glare.

"What?"

"That better not be the boss." I said.

"It's Serena. She wants to get back together." He said.

"Oh. Well that's good." I said.

He shook his head. "Nope. The only reason she wants to get back together is because she's pregnant. She's trying to say the baby is mine."

"It could be."

"It's not. I'm a math genius sis okay, so we stopped having sex like five months before we broke up, my suspicions for that is that she was seeing someone else, and it could still be my baby, if she had already had the baby. She says she's two months along. Misty it's not possible. The other guy must not have wanted it either, but I know for sure it's not mine, thankfully."

"You're too much." I laughed and stood up to sit by him.

"Has Ash said anything to you?" he asked.

"No. He said we would talk in the morning. He'll wake up soon, I just hope he doesn't break up with me."

"Why would he? We were selling some drugs…not like it hurt him."

"Not exactly true." Someone said from the doorway. I looked over and saw Gary standing there with Dawn.

"Hey…how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Long enough."

"Who's he?" Trip asked.

"Gary. One of Ash's best friends." I said.

"I see…so you wanna explain how exactly this can hurt Ash?" Trip asked.

Gary and Dawn came to sit down.

"Well like Misty, Ash is a Pokemon trainer and being a trainer comes with this long list of things he can't do. Being a gym leader I thought you would know that. There are some things that can have your training license taken away, those things being Pokemon Abuse, Alcohol Consumption, Drugs, and making bad choices in general. He talked to Officer Jenny about it last night and technically he is breaking some rules. If word got out about what happened last night they would link you to Ash and Ash would get questioned and it wouldn't be pretty. He trusts you, you know? Especially with his Pokemon. You can't put things like this on the line. He trusts you in more than me actually, he needs you. So yeah he'll probably be pissed but he won't break up with you."

I leaned on Dawn for support from my best friend and she hugged me.

"I never thought about that." I said.

"Neither did I…" Trip said.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Dawn said.

The alarm on Ash's phone went off and Gary and Dawn stood up.

"Time for us to head out, see you at the competition." Gay said. He took Dawn's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Think they're together?"

"They're your friends." Trip said.

"Hey Trip, could Misty and I talk in private?" Ash asked.

We looked over at him fully awake.

"Sure." He said and left the room quietly.

When the door closed Ash motioned for me to come over to him. I stood up and walked over to him noticing Brock was gone already as well.

"We really are alone." I said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, now we can talk about what happened. Was that a first time thing?" He asked.

"No. I've been doing it since I was fourteen…I regret it. Gary told me how it could hurt you, I never knew! I'm so sorry! If you want to break up with me I understand." I said.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm mad that you never told me any of this, I didn't even know you have a brother."

"He's illegitimate." I said.

"Oh so that makes it okay." He said sarcastically.

"Ash…"

Misty, you lied to me, you sold drugs, and got arrested."

"I know."

"Are you sorry?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How sorry?"

"Very sorry. I'm the sorriest girlfriend ever right now."

"Can't argue with that." He laughed.

"Ash!" I yelled.

"If you promise you'll never have anything to do with drugs, then we can put this whole thing behind us." Ash said with a fake smile.

"I can tell when you're lieying." I said.

He sighed. "Fine. If you promise you'll never have anything to do with drugs again, then I can learn to trust you again eventually and I'll try my best not to hold this against you. I'm still a little mad, but we've overcome obstacles before. We can do it again. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

He pulled me into a tight hug and started to kiss me.

"Ash…"

"I know. You want me to stop."

I was about to respond with a yes but then I got an idea. He loves me and I hurt him. What do couples do when they fight or hurt each other's feelings? They make it up to the other person.

"I want to make things right with you Ash, I want you to trust me." I said.

"That will take time." He said.

"I know one way to speed it up." I said.

"You mean it Mist?"

"I trust you." I said.

_I just wanted him to trust me, I loved him...I think I still do._


End file.
